1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a texturing machine with a plurality of processing points for texturing of a plurality of multifilament threads.
2. Description of Related Art
A generic texturing machine is known from EP 0 039 938 A1.
In the known texturing machine the processing points have a plurality of delivery mechanisms and texturing units for guiding, drawing and texturing of the threads, which are arranged along a machine side wall. To carry out the thermal treatment of the threads required for the texturing process a central heating device is provided, through which a plurality of threads can be heat-treated simultaneously. The central heating device is arranged in the center relative to the processing points so that texturing zones of different length are formed depending on the position of the texturing units. The texturing zone is the guide zone of the thread in which the thread with a false twist is guided between the texturing unit and the heating device. It is generally known that, to achieve a textured structure of the thread, it is heated in the twisted state in the heating device to a treatment temperature lying above the glass transition temperature of the thread material. Thread drawing can thus simultaneously be executed within the texturing zone.
The problem in known texturing machines is that different lengths of the texturing zones prevail in the processing points. Only nonuniform texturings can therefore be generated in the threads. Different cooling and different twist transfers occur because of the length differences, especially in the texturing zones between the heating device and the texturing units. For this reason such texturing machines have not gained acceptance in practice.
A texturing machine is known from DE 37 23 200 A1 in which the processing points are held in a parallel arrangement along a machine side wall. Heating devices, which essentially extend over the entire width of the machine and have a treatment channel at each processing point, are used here. Such texturing machines permit the threads to be uniformly guided, drawn and textured in the processing points. It is then common to arrange up to 216 or more processing points next to each other on a machine side wall. Such texturing machines, however, require significant energy input especially for heat treatment of the threads.
The underlying task of the invention is therefore to devise a texturing machine for texturing of a plurality of multifilament threads in which uniform treatment is possible for texturing and drawing of the threads with limited energy input.